Steam engine room
The Steam Engine Room is the escape room found by entering Door [6], on E Deck. It is a massive boiler room, most likely used to keep the Gigantic's engines running. Junpei, along with Ace, Santa, and June enter this room to continue their journey to Door 9. Layout The steam engine room is the largest of the 16 escape rooms in Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors. Presumably, it was once used to keep the engines of the Gigantic running. There are massive coal deposits lined up on the bottom floor, and a conveyer belt to keep the coal coming. On the top floor is a walkway going all the way around the room's perimeter. The walkway is loaded with crates, which forces the group to use several doors to navigate around the walkway. These doors went through the boilers. Story Upon entering the room, the four companions note how large it is. They descend the stairs and walk along the wall. Ace explains that they are in the steam engine room, and how the boiler works. Just then, June's fever returns and Junpei sits her next to a wall. The tension is high, as all three realize the seriousness of June's predicament. They quickly get to work on trying to solve the puzzle as fast as they can and escape. A Shocking Experiment Triggered by lowering the control panel from the catwalk to the floor. Ace states that June does not look good. Santa says it is because of the stress of the Nonary Game that she is feeling sick. Ace starts to think that they are abnormal, because they are not feeling stressed. Santa says that they are lab rats and goes into an explanation about an experiment done on a group of rats. In the experiment, a rat is placed in a tank with with water and needs to find the exit. One exit has an electric barrier blocking it while the other is hidden on the other side of the tank in the dark. The tank is also filled with water. After searching the electronic gate, the rat eventually finds the exit in the dark part of the cage. After several attempts with different rats, the rats began to find the exit faster and even rats who were not in the first experiment were able to find the exit faster. Junpei asks why the tank needed water and Santa tells him that the rats needed a life and death situation to realize their true potential. After speaking about this, Junpei goes back to solving the puzzle. If the player is on the Knife Ending route, Santa will compare them to lab rats, but he won't talk about the experiment. Santa Has A Sister? Triggered by opening the exit. (Safe Ending route only) After opening the exit door, Junpei goes to get June. When he finds her, she claims that she is okay and feeling better, and is embarrassed of the fact that she worried him. They find Santa sitting on the stairs, looking at a picture. He says that the picture is of his sister, and that she was "as cute as a button". After June jokingly asks if she was as tall as a button, Santa talks about how he always brought her presents at Christmas because their parents died when they were young and that he had to be a father figure to her. One year, Santa received a letter from his sister saying that she didn't want any Christmas gifts and instead asks to spend the rest of her life with Santa. He then tells Junpei that she died 9 years ago, and Santa believes it is his fault his sister died. He then tells Junpei and June to hurry up and not keep Ace waiting. The Tale of Two Santas Triggered by opening the exit. (Knife Ending route only) Santa talks about how at one time there were two Santas, a white and a black santa. The white one gave presents to the children who were good, and the black one would punish the bad children by playing tricks on them. According to Santa, the Black Santa's tricks kept getting worse and worse. White Santa got angry about this and killed Black Santa. While killing him, White Santa got blood all over his clothes. Santa says this is why Santa Claus's clothes are red, the red being the remains of Black Santa. Santa then asks himself if he is White or Black Santa. After hearing one of these stories, Ace, Santa, Junpei, and June leave the steam engine room and head to the cargo room. Items Found Items Wheel The wheel is found up the first staircase as part of a winch. When Junpei turns it, it gives no resistance and comes off in his hands. Attaching the wheel to the winch on the other side of the room will allow Junpei to lower the wooden box to the ground. Control Panel For Something The control panel is in the box that Junpei lowers using the winch. It goes in the hole next to the conveyor belt with the orange button next to it. Pushing the button activates the conveyor belt. Box Filled With The Coal After activating the conveyor belt, it will bring out some coal and dump some of it in the box near the belt's end. The coal gets dumped into the furnace. Gold Disc Found on the gold gear that is turns after activating the furnace. It is placed on the console next to the closed door. Silver Disc Found on the silver gear that turns after activating the furnace. It is placed on the console next to the closed door. Bronze Disc Found on the bronze gear that turns after activating the furnace. It is placed on the console next to the closed door. Minigames Console When the gold, silver, and bronze discs are placed on the console, Ace and Santa will comment on the different colored lines on the disks. Junpei will then try to solve the puzzle. The discs can be rotated and switched with each other, and whenever a disc is switched the rotation goes back to how it started. The puzzle is solved by conecting the red lines to create a star polygon. This will cause the closed door to open. Trivia *Examining a barrel yields a joke referencing the original ''Donkey Kong''. * Santa's story about the two Santas foreshadows both Junpei's and Lotus's fate, as they get stabbed by Ace in the Knife Ending. Humorous Quotes *Examine the fuel doors after turning on the furnace: *# *# *Examine barrel when facing the boiler gears and staircase: *# *# *# *# *# *Examine sandbags, in the screen facing the sandbags and staircase: *# *# *Examine the catwalk when standing on the catwalk, on the north side and while facing doors A and B: *# *# *# *# *# *Examine opposing stairs when facing the exit door from a distance: *# *# *Examine the catwalk when standing on the catwalk, on the south side and facing door B: *# *# *# *# *Examine supports when standing on the catwalk, on the northwest side and facing pulley: *# *# *# *# *# *When leaving the item screen after picking up the wheel: *# *When Junpei goes to pick up June: *# Category:Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:999 Locations Category:E Deck